


Open Arms

by gwyllgi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chuck Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc never thought he'd see Chuck again after Striker and Gipsy went off to seal the Breach.  When three lifepods are recovered--not two, but three--Herc thought his life couldn't possibly get any better.  He was wrong, if by 'better' he meant 'more complicated'.  <i>The life pods had been collected--all three of them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun some time ago as a sidetrack from the unrelenting smut that [Falling Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898513/chapters/1736210) had become. It's intended to be more light-hearted and sweet, fluffy rather than smutty.
> 
> 'Chuck lives!' is a bit hand-wavey. Justification isn't my purpose, so just smile and nod, mm'kay?

The life pods had been collected--all three of them. The choppers were speeding back to the Shatterdome, but not quickly enough; nothing could be quick enough.

Herc paced the helipad as he waited, straining his ears for the sound of whirring blades. It was unbelievable, what they'd accomplished: killing the kaiju, sealing the Breach, emerging mostly-unscathed on the other side. The loss of Pentecost was a blow, one he felt sharply--he'd lost not only a commander, a companion-in-arms, but also a friend--but that he'd died saving all of them--saving _Chuck_ \--was... well, it didn't make things easier, but Herc was certain that he'd died exactly as he'd wanted to: in a Jaeger.

"They'll be here soon," Newt said from nearby; he'd cleared out of Herc's way and lingered now a few feet away from Herc's well-worn path, Max's leash wound around his hand as the bulldog panted happily at his feet. "I still can't believe they did it."

" _We_ did it," Hermann corrected, but the usual antagonism when dealing with Newt was absent from his tone. It was amazing, what Drifting with someone could change. "We did it."

"Damn right," Herc said under his breath, then froze as the rhythmic beat of helicopter blades reached him. He could distantly hear Max barking as the origin of the sound approached, but it didn't matter; everything that mattered was about to arrive. The choppers closed quickly on the Shatterdome, and it seemed no time at all before the first touched down and the door yawned open.

Chuck had barely poked his head out of the helicopter before Herc was moving. Long strides carried him across the tarmac, but he didn't have far to go; Chuck met him halfway.

They'd never been a very intimate family, never been the type to hug or share their feelings, never been the type to share much at all. The embrace that Herc wrapped Chuck in was unfamiliar but all the more precious for its rarity. When Chuck clung to him just as tightly, something loosened in Herc's chest, releasing with a snap and taking his breath with it.

"Son," he said, not recognizing the rough sound of his own voice. He blinked away the prickles in his eyes and tightened his hold, not certain he'd ever be able to let go again.

If Chuck minded, he gave no sign of it. He burrowed into Herc's embrace like a child, unheeding of their audience, their comrades waiting to offer their congratulations, their adulations. "Dad." He squeezed his arms around Herc until it hurt, the pressure too much against his injured arm, but Herc was not about to complain, not when they were both there, still able to feel pain.

All at once, Chuck stepped away, dashing a hand quickly over his eyes. "It's over, old man." He lifted his gaze to Herc's, eyes shining. "We _did_ it." He looked at the other helicopter, where Mako and Raleigh were debarking, then back at Herc. "We all did it."

"We did," Herc agreed. He fisted his good hand to control the urge to drag Chuck back into another hug, only to surrender a moment later and wrap his arm around Chuck's shoulders, jostling him against his side. "Come on, they're waiting."

Raleigh and Mako were walking toward them, their arms around each other's waists and matching grins on their faces. They were a sight, beaming and proud, everything heroes should be, and Herc found himself grinning back at them as he and Chuck closed the distance between them. When they met, they spent a long moment merely sharing those grins, the mutual disbelief that it was actually over, that the world could pick up the pieces and move on.

Chuck slipped from under Herc's arm to extend a hand to Raleigh, who blinked, then accepted it with a grin that put the previous one to shame. Herc turned to Mako, bowing slightly to her. "It's good to have you back, Mako," he said as she returned the bow. "I'm sorry about your father."

For a moment, her grin faltered, but it recovered quickly. "I'm not," she said. "He died on his terms. I have to honor his sacrifice."

"Yeah." Herc studied her for a moment, then reached out. He'd intended to squeeze her shoulder, but the flash of hope in her face had him instead embracing her as tightly as he had Chuck, tucking her small form against his body. "I'll miss him, too." They'd have time to grieve later, time to mourn the passing of their friends and comrades, their loved ones. Right now, though... right now was the time to celebrate, to remember what it meant to live.

"Thank you, Herc," Mako murmured against Herc's chest, so softly that he had to strain to hear her. She extricated herself a moment later, her smile watery for a moment before strengthening, brightening her face. "Thank you."

"What about me?"

Herc turned from Mako to find Raleigh grinning at him. Chuck stood at his side, looking relaxed and happy, and Herc wondered over just how much had changed for them to be in close proximity without fisticuffs being involved. "What about you?" he asked, but his good arm was already moving in invitation.

Raleigh stepped closer, but that was when things went pear-shaped: instead of claiming a hug, he wrapped his hand around Herc's wrist, tugging sharply to bring Herc against his body. Herc opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late: Raleigh's lips were already pressing against his. He was dimly aware of Chuck's " _Oi!_ " next to them, but then Raleigh's lips were moving, coaxing Herc's into softening, accepting, then chasing when Raleigh made to draw back.

Catcalls surrounded them when they separated and Herc found himself grinning as Raleigh laughed. Not even Chuck's scowl could dampen his amusement, and it was easily dealt with: he took the step necessary to get into arm's reach, then wrapped his arm around Chuck and drew him into another hug. "You're still my son, Chuck."

"Whatever, old man." Chuck had always styled himself superior and unreadable, but his irritation was transparent enough to anyone who'd spent time with him, much less someone who'd lived in his head. "Raleigh? Really?"

"It's a surprise for me, too." Herc pressed his forehead against Chuck's, closing his eyes as joy flooded him. "Now, you and I have some catching up to do, and I'm sure someone's planning a Hell of a party."

"They'd better be," Chuck grouched, but the grin twitching his mouth belied his tone. "We've got all the time in the world now, don't we?"

"All the time in the world," Herc agreed, squeezing his arm around Chuck once more before they turned to walk into the Shatterdome amidst the cheers of the staff.

In time, the elation would fade and they'd have to face reality again, with all of its complications and vagaries. For now, though, they'd earned their reward, and Herc intended to see that they all enjoyed it.

Every one of them.


	2. Confrontation

"I just don't want you dating my dad, got it?"

Herc paused when Chuck's voice drifted down the hall. A quick glance around didn't reveal his son, but there was an intersection just ahead and, when he edged close enough to peek around the corner, there he was: standing toe to toe with Raleigh, looking belligerent and irritated.

He should have known their new-found regard for each other was too good to last.

"Who said anything about dating?"

Herc ducked back around the corner and flattened himself against the wall. They'd been standing still when Herc had spied on them, but there was always the chance they'd start walking, and he didn't know which direction they'd been heading; it would be a bit embarrassing to be caught eavesdropping like a schoolgirl, but he couldn't help but worry a bit over Chuck's temper.

"Exactly. Wait... you don't want to date him? Why not?"

Raleigh's laugh was delighted enough that Herc wanted to punch him; everyone but Chuck had to know how much he liked to push Chuck's buttons. Before he could give in to the urge and round the corner to wipe away the grin that no doubt touched Raleigh's lips, Raleigh continued. "I have to get to know him first, don't I? Dating is a big step. I thought we might, you know, hang out." There was a pause, in which Herc boggled a bit, before Raleigh began again. "Maybe have some sex. That'd be great."

"What?" Chuck's voice was overly loud and a little high. "You can't-- I-- That's my _dad_!"

"What can I say? Your dad's hot." Raleigh sounded like the cat that had gotten the cream, and Herc had to fight to keep from banging his head against the wall. "I think we get along pretty well, yeah?"

"You can't. I won't allow it." Herc would lay money on Chuck's scowling. "You can't sleep with _my dad_."

"Isn't that his decision?" Amusement saturated Raleigh's voice, but beneath it was a hint of an edge, like a blade sheathed in velvet. "He can make his own, you know. You don't get to decide how he lives his life."

Chuck's growl was low, a warning that Herc was going to heed even if Raleigh didn't. Herc stepped away from the wall, stomping the few feet to the intersection in warning before he rounded the corner and plastered a surprised look on his face.

"Raleigh, I'm glad to see you. Mako was looking for you; I ran into her in the mess. Maybe you should find her."

Butter wouldn't melt in Raleigh's mouth. "Sure thing. Later, Chuck." He grinned easily and passed Herc, brushing their shoulders together in a move that was as subtle as a slap.

Herc waited for his footsteps to fade away before he turned to Chuck and pointed down the hall. "Quarters, now." When Chuck opened his mouth to protest, Herc raised his hand, then pointed again. "Some conversations don't belong in hallways."

Chuck flushed guiltily, snapping his mouth shut as he turned and marched to Herc's quarters. He fumed as Herc joined him, whipping around to face him once Herc had shut the door behind them. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Herc crossed the room to look at the pictures he'd tacked to the wall above his bed. "What are you thinking?"

"He's no good for you," Chuck snapped, then made a disgusted sound. "I can't figure him out."

They were going to discuss this like adults if it killed him, Herc decided. "What's the problem? That Raleigh's interested in someone, or that Raleigh's interested in me?"

Chuck's scowl matched the one in Herc's favorite photograph, if fifteen years separated. "You think I'm jealous? No way, old man. I just don't appreciate him leading you on."

Leading-- "Chuck, I don't think that's what he's doing. Most people would worry that _I'm_ taking advantage of _him_ , you know."

"That's horseshit; you wouldn't do that."

Herc couldn't help his grin, and so he kept it turned toward the photographs in the hopes that Chuck wouldn't notice. "Not everyone has Drifted with me, Chuck. Not everyone knows me as well as you."

"I feel like I don't know you at all."

Herc sighed, turning away from the photographs to study Chuck. Fidgeting under the attention, Chuck refused to meet his eyes, instead scowling at the floor like it had just insulted his mother. "We're working on that, aren't we?"

Chuck's eyes flickered to his, then away. "Are we? Can't do that if he's taking up all your spare time, can we?"

The light went on. "Chuck, you're my son. _My son_. You'll always be the most important person in my life." Herc crossed the room to stand next to him, resting his hand on Chuck's head as he had when he was much smaller and shaking him gently. "No matter what does or doesn't happen with Raleigh, that won't change." It was putting the cart before the horse to bank anything on Raleigh, but Herc wasn't going to argue that point now, not when Chuck had finally stopped scowling and was looking at him with an expression warring between suspicion and hope.

"Fine. Whatever old man. But if he hurts you, I don't care who he is; I'll kill him."

Herc ruffled Chuck's hair, unable to banish another grin. "Thanks, son. Next time you want to discuss something like that, though, take it somewhere a little more private. There are some things that the entire PPDC doesn't need to know."

"Yessir." Chuck ducked away from Herc's hand, but hints of an answering grin shone on his face before he turned away. "Got it."

"Go on, then; get out of here." Herc swatted at Chuck's shoulder, but he was already out of reach, slanting a mischievous gaze over his shoulder before he slid out of the room.

Things were going to be... interesting, Herc suspected. He could only hope that they all survived the fallout.


	3. Confluence

Herc was on his way to the mess, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt, when Raleigh ran into the wall.

The halls were sparsely populated--a few techs hurried here and there, certainly not a level of traffic that should have precluded Raleigh's ability to navigate around fixed objects. Although his eyes were a bit unfocused as they fixed on Herc, he didn't appear otherwise impaired, certainly not displaying any level of inebriation to explain his crash. Herc supposed he could have simply tripped, but he'd seen Raleigh fight, knew that Raleigh was a man very well aware of himself and his space.

Curious.

"OK there, Raleigh?" Herc asked as he closed the distance between them. "That was quite a run-in."

"Sorry, Marshal. Guess I was distracted." Raleigh shook his head as if to clear it, then grinned sheepishly. "I'll be more careful."

Herc regarded him for a long moment before nodding, an answering grin tugging at his lips. "See that you are. It'd be a shame to lose you now."

"Would it?" Raleigh brightened and preened. "Just when you've found me, right?"

"Imagine the PR nightmare, if you would: humanity's savior felled by architecture."

Raleigh flushed, ducking his head. "I'm no savior," he grumbled.

Goddammit but the kid was adorable sometimes. Before he recognized the urge, Herc was tousling Raleigh's hair, much as he'd often done to Chuck as a child. "The world needs heroes, Raleigh. Faces. Names. You and Miss Mori nominated yourselves; you can't back out now."

"I suppose not." This close, Raleigh's eyes were startlingly blue. "I've heard your name a time or two on the news shows, Marshal Hercules Hansen. You're not without your own fans."

Herc laughed. "Kid, I've been fighting off groupies as long as there have been Jaegers; I can handle a fan club." He scrubbed his hand over Raleigh's hair again, then released him. "What was it you were thinking about so hard it blinded you?"

Raleigh grinned, then lifted one hand to brush his fingers against Herc's clean-shaven cheek. "You'd have a whole slew of new fans if they could see you now: all prettied up. You're awfully hot in a suit and tie, Marshal."

Years of control kept Herc from jerking at the unexpected contact, but he was unable to help the disbelieving arch of an eyebrow. "Thanks, but aren't there better ways of dodging the question?"

Raleigh's smile started slow and sweet, spreading like honey across his face. "Who says I dodged it?" He shifted ever-so slightly, crowding into Herc's space to murmur near his ear, "You're sex on legs, looking like that. Can you blame a guy for being a little distracted?" He was moving away before Herc could protest, heading back the way Herc had come. "I miss the beard, though," he tossed over his shoulder. "I hope it grows back soon."

Jaeger pilots were trained to think on their feet, to make split second decisions, to react at a moment's notice, and Herc was a very good Jaeger pilot. It took only a couple of strides to catch up to Raleigh, and Herc wrapped his fingers around Raleigh's shoulder to pause him. "It has its advantages, shaving." He tightened his hold when Raleigh made to turn, returning the earlier favor as he closed in on Raleigh. "No beard burn when I do this."

Raleigh met him halfway, which was a relief; neither was being very subtle about their intentions. He'd intended the kiss to be playful, and it was, fun and flippant as they chased back and forth. Beneath the surface, though, was more than Herc had anticipated, a heat that threatened to consume his best intentions. When Raleigh's hands curled around Herc's butt, he pulled away, breaking the kiss and the contact. He didn't imagine the disappointed look on Raleigh's face, probably wore one quite similar.

"I see your point, Marshal," Raleigh said after a long moment of awkwardly watching each other, and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "But I still think I prefer the beard." He smiled, almost shyly as he gazed at his feet. "It suits you." He glanced at Herc through his lashes, then shook his head as he chuckled. "We are the resistance, remember?"

"Yeah," Herc said, but Raleigh was already disappearing down the hall. Herc watched him until he rounded a corner, then turned to head back to the mess, only to draw up short when he spotted two sets of watchful eyes.

"Pathetic, old man. Worst lines I've ever heard."

Tendo slanted a look at Chuck before turning his gaze on Herc. "He's been through a lot already, Herc. I hope you aren't leading him on." A pause, then, "At least not long-term. Maybe only until a week from Tuesday."

"Oi, no influencing the outcome, you!" Chuck rounded on Tendo, stabbing a finger toward his chest. "We agreed not to--"

"Gentlemen," Herc interrupted when it looked like Chuck was getting a good head of steam. "Am I to understand that you are betting on my relationship with Mr. Becket?"

"'Course not," Chuck said instantly, even as Tendo nodded. "Why would we do that?"

Herc only shook his head, then realized something was missing. "Where's Max? You didn't lose him, did you?"

Inexplicably, Chuck snapped his mouth shut and flushed. "'Course not," he said again. "I know where my dog is."

"He's with Miss Mori," Tendo clarified when it became apparent Chuck wasn't going to expand on that. "She asked so nicely to take him for a walk. How could he say no?"

"Shut up," Chuck grumbled, staring intently at his boots. "I felt sorry for her, is all." He scowled. "Why does it matter, anyway? Whatever, I'm out of here."

As Chuck stomped away, Tendo leaned close enough to murmur, "That pool's still open, if you want to get in on it. Personally, I'm waiting to see how things play out with you and Raleigh before placing my bet--like father, like son, after all."

Herc should have been offended, he was sure, but all he could do was laugh. "I have an unfair advantage, don't I? I've been inside the boy's head. No, I'll sit this one out." He slung an arm around Tendo's shoulders, steering him back to the mess. "Now, why don't you tell me all about a week from Tuesday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pondering this since I watched the movie and realized that was Herc with Stacker and Tendo in the video conference. Clean-shaven and in uniform (or suit, take your pick)? Yes, please. Variety is the spice of life, and all that.


End file.
